User blog:Type: Sparky/Re-Ranking the Common Cards
Guys, I made one of these before and got a ton of hate for it because people disagreed heavily. If you want to disagree, say, "I disagree with <>" instead of, "Dude you totally <>rated the <>". If you don't it makes you no better than that one person who has a deck full of the cards you hate. With the balance changes, the Common cards have changed a lot. So let's rank these things. DON'T START WWIII IN THE COMMENTS. ---- THE TRASH *21: Skeletons The Skeletons are horribly underpowered. 3 Skeletons is extremely little and offers no value when compared to other cards like the Ice Spirit or Bats. Back when it had 4 Skeletons, it was a very OP card that actually took skill to use, but now... I'm sorry. They're terrible. Bring back Ledoot, Supercell. Their job is to distract, after all, but they can't distract for as long nor can they do as much damage. Utility: Straight to my collection, but can a further balance change save them? ---- THE BAD *20: Cannon The Cannon is super-bad now. It's a 3 Elixir Building which is good for distraction, and distract it does, but you're going to need more support behind the thing to actually take out any decently tanky troop. Its one positive side is its hit speed of 0.7 seconds which is capable of obliterating any ground swarm. Oh, and it doesn't target air. (Did I tell you that the Ruined Cannon is statistically superior to the Cannon? Supercell really hates this card...) Utility: Good anti-Hog and anti-swarm tool, but I have plenty. Cannon, meet collection. *19: Spear Goblins Utterly terrible. Their hit speed buff did help prevent them from being #21, but they're still weak to Zap and don't do enough damage in time. They're good chip damage units, but they're still just not fast enough. Utility: Collecting cards. *18: Skeleton Barrel A really bad card that has some point to it. It's a building muncher, since for 3 Elixir you get a flying unit that drops 8''' Skeletons on death or collision, but overall they're pretty weak and can't do anything good to buildings. Despite being a good cycle card, Executioner and Wizard roam around and tear this party to shreds. Utility: They'll go party in my collection. *17: '''Bomber The Bomber provides splash damage value for 3 Elixir that survives Arrows, but it is still too frail. It's a defensive troop that does insane damage but is useless against any decent ranged unit. Skill will get you somewhere with the Bomber, and it can be used as a support unit in tank decks. Utility: Could be used as a support unit, considering it can take out Barbarians in four throws and has insane AoE. If you don't have skill, I recommend you put it straight in your collection to avoid salt. *16: Goblins 2 Elixir for pretty low health, lots of speed and insane damage. Very good replacement for the Skeletons despite their 2 Elixir cost, but as distraction support units, there are so many better options. Utility: Straight to my collection so they can learn from the other support units. THE BETTER *15: Minions The Minions are 3 Elixir flying hard hitters that make good lunch for Arrows. While they can survive Zap and are swarm units, I don't see them doing much in the meta of these days. Now, there are good ways to use Minions, I know, and that's why they're in Better and not Bad. But seriously, we have to remember that the Mega Minion exists, it's a heavy damaging air unit, and it's fire and arrow proof, unlike the three flying distraction units. The Mega Minion is perfectly capable of killing swarms as well. Utility: Flying and swarm killer. Fits two niches nicely, but honestly, I prefer the Mega Minion. *14: Tesla The Tesla is a building that costs 4 Elixir and is capable of one shotting Minions. It's also invincible when not attacking, meaning you can't just get a cheap shot in with a spell. Its 4 Elixir cost and capacity to target air combined with its 1 second hit speed make it a perfectly capable distraction building, and probably the best you'll get in that department. The Inferno Tower doesn't count, since it can't distract everything and is more for killing the big guns. The weakness? Its health is absurdly low, so one cheap shot, and it's goodbye Tesla. Utility: The best proper distraction building Clash Royale can get you, because we're all out of distraction buildings now. *13: Mortar A 4 Elixir building with the ability to do splash damage and target the Tower from the bridge. Because it has to be placed down the middle for it to work, it's very vulnerable to splash units, especially considering its blind spot. It's a good sniper if placed behind the towers that does reasonable damage for something with that much range and splash. If you're looking for a distraction building, though, its fire rate and blind spot immediately de-values it. Utility: A card to be used in siege decks, and can be used when you want a card to annoy your opponent. Actually an effective card, besides being annoying. ---- TO BE FINISHED SOON Category:Blog posts